List of top prize winners on Who Wants to Be a Millionaire?
The winners of the top prize for each version of Who Wants to be a Millionaire? are Australia *Rob "Coach" Fulton, October 17, 2005 *Martin Flood, November 14, 2005 Austria *Anton Sutterlüty, February 19, 2001 (won 10,000,000 ATS) *Christiane de Piero, November 11, 2002 *Sigrid weiß-lutz, May 9, 2003 *Karin Huber, November 3, 2003 *El-Awadalla, March 14, 2005 *Heide Gondek, September 18, 2006 Bulgaria *Asen Angelov answered the major prize question and was awarded 100,000 levs, but soon returned them, when it became clear that his daughter - Iskra Angelova, was working in Nova TV (the TV channel that airs the show), which is against the rules. Chile *Gonzalo Miranda, 2002 (won 100,000,000 CLP) Colombia *Enrique Carlos, 2006 Croatia *Mira Bićanić, 2002 Ecuador *Maria Fernanda Compte, November 24, 2002 Estonia *Fred Piirimäe, September 2, 2003 France *Frédéric ???, September 30, 2000 (won 4,000,000₣) *Louis ???, 2001 (won 4,000,000₣) *Marie ???, August 28, 2004 (won €1,000,000) (French contestants' surnames aren't mentioned on the show) Germany * Eckhard Freise, December 2, 2000 (won DM1,000,000) * Marlene Grabherr, May 20, 2001 (won DM1,000,000) * Gerhard Krammer, October 18, 2002 (won €1,000,000, as did the next three winners) * Dr. Maria Wienströer, March 29, 2004 * Stefan Lang, October 6, 2006 * Timur Hahn, January 8, 2007 Hong Kong * Wong Jim (黃霑) and Fung Po Po, 2001 (celebrity and charity edition) * Chan Hon-cheung (陳漢翔), November 2, 2001 Hungary *Gábor Cserey, March 20, 2006 (won 40,000,000 forint) India *Harshvardhan Navathe (winner of KBC started in 2000) *Brajesh Dubey (First winner of 1 crore rupees in KBC2; started in 2005 with a maximum prize money of 2 crore rupees) *Ravi Saini (winner of KBC Junior) *unknown couple from Orissa (won 1 crore rupees on KBC1) Israel *Yizhar Nevo 2000 Italy *Francesca Cinelli March 18, 2001 (only winner of 1,000,000,000 Lira) *Davide Pavesi October 17, 2004 (€1,000,000) Japan *Yasuyuki Kunimitsu (國光恭幸), July 27, 2000 *Yoshiaki Nagata (永田喜彰), August 10, 2000 *Naoko Imao (今尾奈緒子), November 2, 2000 *Hiroshi Hase (馳浩), member of the Japanese House of Representatives and former professional wrestler, November 23, 2000 (Celebrity Edition) *Kazuyuki Nose (能勢一幸), nicknamed "The Quiz King", February 15, 2001 *Hitomi Sakamoto (坂本ひとみ), December 13, 2001 *Kikuchi Akishi (菊地晃史), June 27, 2002 *Michiko Eguchi (江口みち子), August 1, 2002 *Naomi Osada (長田直美), November 14, 2002 *Shoko Mishima (三島祥子), May 8, 2003 *Daichi Suzuki (鈴木大地), September 18, 2003 *Tsuyoshi Shinjo (新庄剛志), pro baseball player, January 2, 2004 (Celebrity Edition) *Kazuya Tanaka (田中一也) and Chiyo Tanaka (田中ちよ), June 10, 2004 (Couples Edition) *Takafumi Horie (堀江貴文), former CEO of Livedoor, Inc, December 30, 2004 (Celebrity Edition) *Kazuko Hosoki (細木数子), fortune teller, December 30, 2004　 (Celebrity Edition) *Masaaki Sakai (堺正章), April 7, 2005 (Celebrity Edition) *Yasuo Tanaka (田中康夫), author and governor of Nagano Prefecture, April 7, 2005 (Celebrity Edition) *Kikuchi Tomohisa (菊池友久), April 28, 2005 *Masahiko Hamada (濱田敏彦), May 26, 2005 *Kotaro Koizumi (小泉孝太郎), Japanese actor and the eldest son of the former Japanese Prime Minister, Junichiro Koizumi, January 2, 2006 (Celebrity Edition) *Yuko Asano (浅野ゆう子), Japanese actress, March 23, 2006 (Celebrity Edition) *Junko Nozoe (野添潤子), June 29, 2006 *Keiko Ohi (大井恵子), July 27, 2006 *Dai Tamesue (為末大), Japanese athlete, September 14, 2006 (Celebrity Edition) *Mitsugoro Bando (坂東三津五郎), "Kabuki" Actor, October 5, 2006 (Celebrity Edition) *Dewi Sukarno (デヴィ・スカルノ), Japanese socialite and widow of Sukarno, October 26, 2006 (Celebrity Edition) *Misako Konno(紺野美沙子), Japanese actress, February 15, 2007 (Celebrity Edition) *Shōsuke Tanihara(谷原章介), Japanese actor, July 5, 2007 (Celebrity Edition) Kazakhstan *Saule Akhmetova (Сауле Ахметова), 2002 *Irina Stal'naya (Ирина Стальная), 2003 Latvia *Elita Rumpe, 2003 (won 10,000 Lats, as then 10,000, not 20,000 Lats was value of 15th question) Middle East and North Africa *Khaled al-Mulla (خالد الملا), doctor from United Arab Emirates, November 21, 2001 *Mohammad Tanirah (محمد تنيرة), student of pharmacy from Gaza strip, March 15, 2002 *Sidi Ahmed weld A'ala(سيدي أحمد ولد أعلى), journalist from Mauritania January 2, 2003 *Marwa Anachar (مروة النشار), from Egypt won 1.000.000 Saudi riyals, the second highest prize on the new version of the show "who will win 2 million" March 14, 2006. *Mustapha Tammam (مصطفى تمّام), social studies teacher from Kingdom of Bahrain won 1.000.000 Saudi Riyals, 2nd highest prize in arabian millionaire May 1, 2007 *Kenaan Matar (كنعان مطر), lawyer from Lebanon, the first 2.000.000 Saudi Riyals winner on the new version of the show May 15 2007 Netherlands *Hans Peters, January 6, 2001 (won 1,000,000 NLG) Nigeria *Toyin Dina, November 18, 2006 (won ₦2,000,000) *Sorosola Barton, August 26, 2006 (won ₦1,000,000) *Bamidele Oyinloye, December 9, 2006 (won ₦1,000,000) *Bagana Mohammed and Sharon, February 10, 2007 (won ₦1,000,000) Portugal *Renata Morgado, May 2000 (The first female millionaire in the entire series, won 50,000,000 escudos) *Ana Damásio, September 2000 *José Fernandes, April 2001 *Antônio Franco, December 2003 (won €250,000) Russia *Igor Sazejev (Игорь Сазеев), March 21, 2001 *Jurij and Irina Chudinovskih (Юрий и Ирина Чудиновских), 18 January 2003 (Couple Edition) *Svetlana Yaroslavtseva (Светлана Ярославцева), 19 February 2006 Slovenia *Peter Lazar *Akim Kysselef, 2002 *Matjaž Tanko, newscaster, 2002 (Celebrity Edition for Humanitarian purposes) *Gorazd Škerbinek *Jaro Leskovsek, 2004 (first winner of 15,000,000 Slovenian tolars) South Africa *David Paterson *Anna Tran Sweden *Per Hörberg, February 17, 2006 Spain *Enrique Chicote, 2000 (won 50,000,000₧) Ukraine *Sergey Karabinskiy (Сергий Карабиньскiй) *Svyatoslav Vakorchuk (Святослав Вакорчук) (Celebrity Special), 2005 United Kingdom *Judith Keppel, November 20, 2000 *David Edwards, April 21, 2001 *Charles Ingram* (Prize retracted after found guilty of fraud), scheduled for September 18, 2001 but not actually broadcast until April 21 2003. *Robert Brydges, September 29, 2001 *Pat Gibson, April 24, 2004 *Ingram Wilcox, September 23, 2006 United States (prime time and syndicated versions) *John Carpenter, November 19, 1999 (the first millionaire of the entire series) *Dan Blonsky, January 18, 2000 *Joe Trela, March 23, 2000 *Bob House, June 13, 2000 *Kim Hunt, July 6, 2000 *David Goodman, July 11, 2000 *Kevin Olmstead, ($2.18 Million) April 10, 2001 *Bernie Cullen, April 15, 2001 *Ed Toutant, ($1.86 Million) September 7, 2001 *Kevin Smith (First winner of the syndicated version), February 18, 2003 *Nancy Christy (First woman to win the million dollars in the U.S. version), May 8, 2003 In addition, Robert Essig won $1,000,000 on Super Millionaire on 23 February 2004, but did not win the top prize of $10,000,000. Venezuela *Eugenio Vargas *Zulay Marcano, July, 2007 In March 2002, Paddy Spooner became the first and only person to sit in the hot seat in three countries when he won in Republic of Ireland, having previously won $250k in Australia and £250k in the United Kingdom. In Ireland though, he didn't make it to the €32,000 level, according to an Australian game show website. Category:Television lists Category:Lists of people